The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a system and method for manufacturing spherical shaped solar cells and arranging the spherical shaped solar shells into a solar panel assembly.
A major obstacle forbidding solar energy from being utilized widely is the high manufacturing and material cost for solar cell devices. Typically, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,076, manufacturing conventional solar array involves lengthy processing steps such as expensive multi step melting and solidification process. By using spherical shaped solar diodes, solar arrays will be more cost efficient and more widely used.
Spherical shaped solar diodes are relatively known in the art. However, doping a spherical shaped substrate, either with p-type or n-type material, is time consuming since only a slow solid state surface diffusion process is normally used. This prolonged diffusion process adds a significant cost for producing the solar cell diodes, which adds to the overall manufacturing cost. It is desired to provide a relatively quick and inexpensive process for making solar cells.
Further, it is a normal practice in the semiconductor industry to manufacture semiconductor devices through batch processing. The transportation time between process locations tends to introduce additional cost and increase possibility of contamination. In order to achieve overall efficiency, thus reducing the corresponding manufacturing cost, a method for producing solar cell devices through an uninterrupted manufacturing stream line is desired.
Moreover, it is desired that solar cell devices in general, and solar arrays in particular, be extremely efficient. By making the solar arrays as efficient as possible, their overall acceptance will become even greater. Furthermore, the obvious environmental benefits of solar energy are further enhanced by its gain in popular use.
Further still, it is desired to improve the overall operation, quality, and reliability of solar cells in general, as well as the overall solar cell panels.
A technical advance is provided by an improved solar cell and panel assembly. In one embodiment, the solar cell is a spherical shaped solar diode having a first substrate (e.g., n-type) surrounded by a p-type layer of semiconductor material. In addition, a plurality of hetero-junction super lattice structures are formed surrounding the p-type layer. In some embodiments, the plurality of hetero-junction super lattice structures include alternating layers of Si and SeBeTe. The plurality of hetero-junction super lattice structures adapt the diode to convert higher energy light (as compared to 1.1 eV light) to electrical energy.
In some embodiments, the panel assembly includes a plurality of solar devices, such as the spherical shaped solar diode discussed above. A wire mesh is used to secure the devices and electrically contact one electrode of each device. A dimpled sheet is also used for securing the devices and electrically contacting the other electrode of each device. The devices are positioned adjacent to the dimpled sheet so that when light is applied to the solar panel assembly, the diodes are exposed to the light on a majority of each diode""s surface.
The dimpled sheet may include a plurality of concave dimples, one for each diode. Each concave dimple can individually reflect light to the corresponding diode. Each concave dimple may also include a support structure for positioning each corresponding diode in a central interior portion of the concave dimple. In some embodiments, the concave dimples are formed to protect the corresponding diode from external forces. Also in some embodiments, each concave dimple includes an aperture through which a fluid may flow.
In some embodiments, the dimpled sheet includes a plurality of support dimples for strengthening and supporting the assembly. Each support dimple may also include an aperture through which a fluid may flow.
As a result, a highly efficient solar cell device and solar panel assembly is created. In addition, the manufacturing process to create the solar cell device and/or the solar panel assembly is relatively straightforward and inexpensive.